


I Won’t Lose You Too

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Fangs Fogarty Good Friend, Fangs Fogarty Hurt, Fangs Fogarty Worried, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones seizures, Kevin Keller & Jughead Jones Friendship, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, Protecting Someone You Love, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Kevin Keller, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sacrifice, Seizures, Self-Sacrifice, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, The Black Hood, Ultimate Sacrifice, Willing Victim, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Tall Boy takes shots at Hermione at Town Hall he decides as long as he's there he'll get rid of "The Northsider"/Jughead's girlfriend to get revenge and hurt Jughead. He ends up killing her. Now Jughead might lose Fangs as well to jail and maybe even death thanks to his stupid video! In order to protect Fangs Jughead finds out who The Black Hood Is and gives himself to him as The Black Hood's prisoner. It was his video that got Fangs Into this mess In the first place right?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Tall Boy, Fangs Fogarty & FP Jones II, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Tall Boy, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Malachi, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	I Won’t Lose You Too

That night Jughead was visiting Fangs at the sheriff’s station when he suddenly received a phone call from Fred Andrews.

Jughead: Hey Mr. Andrews, what’s up?

Fred: The Black Hood attacked town hall tonight. Archie was shot In the leg and Is In the hospital and Betty… He shot Betty too death Jug! I’m so sorry Jughead! 

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: I’ll be at the hospital when I can. Thanks for telling me Mr. Andrews.

He hung up

Fangs: Jones, what’s wrong?

Jughead: The Black Hood attacked town hall. Archie Is In the hospital and Betty Is dead. Hang In there Fangs, I’m going to fix all of this! It was my video In the first place that got you Into this mess!

He left. Once he felt he was far enough from the sheriff’s station he called Sweet Pea.

Jughead: I need your help with something. Plus It will help Fangs too. I know It’s a lot to ask, but I need you, Toni, and the other Serpent teens to find out who The Black Hood truly Is!

Sweet Pea: It’s because of this Black Hood crap that Fangs Is In this mess In the first place! I’m In! We’ll let you know when we find anything.

They hung up

Toni: I heard. It’s a long shot, but I say we secretly Investigate that loud mouth Tall Boy! He has despised Jughead from the very beginning!! And he has always hated Northsiders, Including Archie and Betty!!

Sweet Pea: I agree, let’s do It!

Jughead called Attorney McCoy who just arrived at the sheriff’s station.

Jughead: I just got a call from Mr. Andrews! The Black Hood just attacked town hall! Put Archie In the hospital and Betty In a grave! Why Is Fangs still locked up?!

Attorney McCoy: The Incident at town hall and what happened at the school theater are being treated as separate Incidents. I should warn you Jughead, there are a lot of protesters who are planning on being at the station tonight. Fangs’s release Is going to make a lot of people very unhappy. 

She hung up. God, he had to get Fangs out of all of this, alive and unharmed! But how?! Sweet Pea and Toni spent all day secretly Investigating Tall Boy. By 8PM at the sheriff’s station they had their answer. 

Jughead: We can’t go out the front! Is there a back?!(Asked Sheriff Minetta) 

Minetta: The crowd’s out there too, so pick your poison Serpent.

He walked away

Sweet Pea: What are we going to do man?!

Fangs: I don’t want to die!(Sobbed)

Jughead quickly walked over and grabbed Fangs’s cheeks

Jughead: Hey listen to me! You’re not going to die! Okay?!(Said gently) 

Fangs nodded yes slowly as tears ran down his cheeks

Jughead: We stay together so none of us falls! In unity there Is strength!

Jughead, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs: In unity there Is strength! 

Jughead led them through the crowd with Fangs In the middle.

FP: Everything’s going to be okay son(Put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders joining them)

Kevin saw Reggie making his way through the crowd holding a gun. By the time Kevin tackled him It was too late. A gun shot rang through the air. Jughead and Sweet Pea quickly caught Fangs as he fell weakly, bleeding from the stomach. FP helped his son lower Fangs to the ground as Fangs passed out.

Jughead: Somebody help!(Cried worriedly)

Tom Keller shot Into the air

Tom Keller: Everyone get out of here! Now!

The crowd took off

FP: Let’s get him to the hospital now!

He hopped Into Tom Keller’s car with Jughead, Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. FP and Sweet Pea helped Fangs walk Into the hospital.

Jughead: Help! We need a doctor!

He ran over to the desk lady

Jughead: Miss, he was shot

The desk lady: Wait your turn please

Jughead pounded his fists angrily on the desk

Jughead: He’s dying!

A doctor: What’s going on?

Jughead: My friend was shot In the stomach

Fangs cried out In pain as he was laid on a gurney.

Fangs: N-no!(Sobbed as grabbed FP’s right wrist)

FP: Hold on, hold on(Said gently)

Jughead walked away as the gurney was rolled away

FP: Where the hell are you going?

Jughead: To find the guy who shot Fangs

FP: No you’re not. Not with that riot out there. You’re angry?! You want justice?!

He stopped him; keeping his hands on his shoulders

FP: So do I! But you got a fallen soldier here boy! We need to talk to his family! That’s part of being a leader!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Some leader I am

His dad started continuously rubbing his right cheek

FP: Don’t go down that road Juggie. Come on.

FP: Come on(Put his arm around his shoulders)

He gently led his boy away. After two hours Sheriff Minetta showed up as Jughead walked over to a nurse.

Jughead: Miss, how’s Fangs doing?

The nurse: We’re still taking care of him. We’ll let you and your friends know when we know anything. 

Jughead took a deep breath

Jughead: Okay, thank you

Minetta: I would also like to be Informed If and when he wakes up.(Walked over)

The nurse nodded yes and walked away

FP: Fangs wouldn’t even have a slug In his gut If you have been doing your job since you got hired.(Walked over to them)

Minetta: I don’t think I need to remind you Mr. Jones that harassing an officer can get your ass thrown right back In jail.

FP laughed then looked to his son; but he saw his son was nowhere to be found.

FP: Jug?(Called)

He walked away and started looking for him. What he didn’t know was Sweet Pea pulled his son Into the parking lot.

Sweet Pea: We did It Jones. Toni and I know who The Black Hood Is.

Jughead: Who?!(Asked angrily)

Sweet Pea: It’s Tall Boy Jones!

Jughead was filled with anger. God he hated this guy! This guy was always giving him a hard time! Now he killed Jughead’s girlfriend and put two of his best friends In the hospital!! Jughead knew Archie was only shot In the right leg and would be released tomorrow morning. But no one knew about Fangs yet. Tall Boy got Fangs Into all of this!! All of this was his fault!! But Jughead couldn’t help but think he helped Fangs get Into all of this as much as Tall Boy. It was his video!! He was the one that filmed Fangs that night then had no choice but to give It to the sheriff’s station. It was his fault along with Tall Boy’s!! It was right then and there Jughead decided to make a deal with Tall Boy. To give himself to Tall Boy so he would help save Fangs. He almost lost Archie!! He lost Betty!! He won’t lose Fangs too!! 

Jughead: Don’t tell my dad where I am going. Tall Boy may be The Black Hood. But It was my video In the first place! I got Fangs Into all of this and I am getting him out of this!!

Jughead got on his bike and took off. Eventually he arrived at the abandoned cabin by Sweetwater River Tall Boy occupied. He got off his bike and busted Inside.

Jughead: Keep your mouth shut turn coat! I know everything now! I know you’re The Black Hood! You took my girlfriend away!! You tried to take my best friend Archie away!! Now thanks to everything you have done my best friend Fangs Is In the hospital too!! Although I admit something I did helped put Fangs In there too! The point Is, I know you hate me and want me out of the picture!! So make a deal with me! Do whatever you want to me! In return, you save Fangs no matter what It takes and you quit being The Black Hood!! You leave the people I love alone!! I’ll never tell anyone you were ever The Black Hood, I promise.

Tall Boy grinned and laughed evilly as he stood up from his couch

Tall Boy: Oh deal boy! I going to have so much fun with you! I’m going make this a night you’ll never forget!! Lay on the floor. If you fight back or say anything the deals off and I will make sure Fangs dies.

As soon as Jughead laid on the floor the torture started. He could feel his ribs breaking, the headache threatening to explode out of his head, shards of glass digging their way further Into his back and right shoulder, and blood slowly trickling down the right side of his head. Soon It all stopped.

Tall Boy: You stay here boy until I come back

He left Jughead alone and In pain. As soon as Tall Boy arrived In the hospital parking lot FP seized his shirt and held him against Sweet Pea’s car.

FP: Where’s my kid Tall Boy?! Sweet Pea and Toni slipped everything to me! I know you’re The Black Hood!

Tall Boy: Your little brat made a deal with me. He would let me do whatever I wanted to him and I would save Fangs. Part of the deal was no one would know I was The Black Hood. Which means the deals off. I’m going to let Fangs die. And I’m going to kill your little brat as well! 

FP shoved him harder against the car

FP: You touch my boy and I’ll-

Tall Boy: What? You think the sheriff and cops are going to help you? You know Penny still wants to get her hands on your boy. One phone call and I send her to finish your little brat off.

Suddenly a gun shot went off and Tall Boy fell dead to the ground. FP saw not only Fred standing there with Tom Keller, but that It was Fred who shot the gun.

Fred: I almost lost Archie! I’m not going to lose Jughead too! Tom will help me come up with something to tell Sheriff Minetta.

FP: Thank You Fred. You take care of Red. Sweet Pea, do think It’s Tall Boy’s cabin that Jughead went to?

Sweet Pea: Definitely!

FP: You and Toni come with me. The other Serpents can be here for Fangs.

The three of them took off. Eventually they got to Tall Boy’s cabin, busted In, and rushed over to Jughead.

FP: Jug? Jug what hurts? Sweetheart where does It hurt?

Jughead: Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m so-

FP: It’s okay Sweetheart, I need you to tell me where It hurts

Jughead finally came out of whatever state he was In.

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Yeah It’s me. You’re gonna be okay.

Jughead: I think my right shoulder Is dislocated, my head feels like It has been hit with a sledgehammer, I have glass In my back, and I think my ribs may snap In half. 

Toni: Okay, we’re going to try to move you. Get you back to the hospital. Okay?

Jughead hissed In pain as his dad picked him up Into his arms; trying to be careful of the shards of glass In his kid plus his kid’s ribs. Soon just like Fangs and Archie Jughead was put In a hospital bed. Jughead’s shoulder was set back In place, his ribs were taking care of, and the glass was taken out. But Jughead was now very sick and had a high fever. Later that night the doctors allowed FP to take him home. Jughead flinched a little as his dad laid him In the bed and took off his shoes.

FP: Shh, relax baby. Let me get you more comfortable.(Said gently)

He covered his boy with the blanket. But he could see him shivering violently. 

FP: Are you still cold?

Jughead: I’m cold and thirsty(Whispered weakly)

FP grabbed more blankets from the closet; covering Jughead with them. He went to the kitchen and soon returned with a glass of water. He helped his boy lift his head up to drink the water. Jughead started swallowing like he hasn’t drank anything for a whole week. Of course; he chocked and went Into a coughing fit.

FP: Hey, slow down baby. There’s plenty more where that came from.(Gently rubbing his back)

Jughead started to drift Into unconscientious. FP shook him hard.

FP: Jug!

At the sound of his name Jughead tried to open his eyes. His whole world started spinning; twisting and moving while he tried to keep his head steady. Without any success his head fell dead Into his dad’s arms. 

FP: Shh, calm down baby. Just rest a little. Everything’s going to be fine.

He tucked his boy Into the blankets more

FP: Just go to sleep, I’ll be right here with you

His boy started shaking, trembling, and going In and out of conscientious; almost like he was having a seizure. Eventually he calmed down, eyes shutting peacefully. FP started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s sweaty hair.

FP: I’m right here son

He gently put an Icy towel on Jughead’s forehead. Jughead stirred and moaned; fighting weakly to get It off.

FP: It’s okay baby, It’s okay. This will make you feel better.

Jughead: It’s cold

FP: I know baby, I know. But It will help. Just close your eyes.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

Jughead obeyed. The next two hours were quiet. Jughead was asleep, moaning and screaming a little from nightmares. But to FP’s relief his boy would calm down whenever he heard his dad’s voice. FP spent the two hours putting cold towels on his boy’s forehead, running his fingers through his hair, and whispering loving and comforting words to him. Soon he thought he heard his boy whisper something.

FP: What did you say baby?

Soon he saw his boy being racked with sobs

Jughead: Everything that happened to Fangs, It’s my fault!! Him getting arrested! Him getting shot!! It was my stupid damn video that got him Into all of this!! It was me filming him with Midge Klump!! Yes, It’s Tall Boy’s fault too, but I certainly didn’t help or make things better!!

His dad quickly sat on the bed and pulled him onto his lap; holding him In his arms tight.

FP: No no no, Juggie. You were just doing a harmless school activity. How could you have known what was going to happen? It was The Black Hood that started all of this! It was Tall Boy who started all of this!! Everything’s going to be okay Juggie, everything’s going to be okay.

Soon the trailer phone rang

Jughead: Daddy no, please don’t let go

FP: I’m not going anywhere son. But It could be Fred calling about Archie. Or The Serpents about Fangs.

He rubbed his right cheek then walked Into the kitchen and answered the phone. Jughead heard his dad laugh and breath with relief. 

FP: That’s great Sweet Pea! You keep taking care of him.

Sweet Pea: You do the same with Jughead. Tell him the good news.

FP: I will Sweet Pea. Thank you for calling!

He hung up and walked back Into the bedroom

FP; He’s going to live boy! Fangs Is going to live!

Jughead threw his head back, letting out a shuddering breath. His dad wiped Jughead’s tears.

FP: Feeling any better?

He touched his boy’s forehead. He still had a high fever, but It wasn’t as high as earlier. 

FP: Do you want anything? 

“Water” Jughead said with a rough voice, result of his dry mouth. FP attempted to move but his boy wouldn’t let go of his right hand.

FP: I’m just getting you that water son. I’ll be right back, just like before. I promise. 

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead. He walked away then returned with more water. He lifted his boy’s head and helped him drink. Jughead drank like this was the last time he’d be allowed to drink. 

FP: Easy, easy baby

He feared his kid would have more coughing fits. Even a seizure. Soon that cup was gone too.

Jughead: More(Whispered weakly)

After five glasses Jughead finally had enough

FP: Shh, just go back to sleep baby boy

Jughead closed his eyes peacefully. FP ran his fingers through his boy’s hair; watching him sleep. He looked so frail. He kissed his boy’s burning forehead.

FP: I love you son

Jughead: I love you too daddy

He kissed his boy’s forehead again. FP soon dozed off himself. But at 8AM he was awoken by a knock on the door. Jughead seemed to still be out. FP walked over to the door and opened It, It was Archie and Fred. FP breathed relivly.

FP: Red, thank goodness you’re okay

Fred: How Is he FP?

FP: You can come In. But please keep It quiet, he’s asleep and still sick.

The two of them quietly walked In and Into the bedroom. Fred gently rubbed Jughead’s right cheek. Jughead’s eyes slowly opened and he saw Archie, causing him to smile.

Jughead: Archie!

Fred continued to rub his cheek

Fred: How are you feeling Jug?

Jughead: Better. Dad, whatever happened to Tall Boy?

Fred: I shot him and killed him. I heard about him hurting you and I wouldn’t lose you too. Tom Keller and I already talked to Minetta together and were able to convince him It was self-defense. I’m good. But you should go back to sleep. You and Archie saw each other, now It’s time for you to continue resting.

Jughead looked at his dad with sad eyes

Jughead: But-

FP: Boy, you close your eyes and go back to sleep. 

Fred moved away so FP could take over rubbing Jughead’s right cheek continuously. 

Fred: Anything you need, you call us FP. Okay?

FP nodded yes as they left. Jughead closed his eyes as his dad kissed his forehead.

FP: I love you Juggie

Jughead: I love you too dad

His dad crawled Into the bed and held him close In his arms

FP: Shh, I’m here son. Daddies right here.

He started humming gently; causing Jughead to doze off. At 11AM Jughead jumped awake In a panic from a nightmare about Fangs being shot that night.

Jughead: Fangs?!

FP rushed out of the kitchen and back over to the bed

FP: Shh. Baby boy I’m right here. Fangs Is alive and okay. I got a call from him while you were sleeping. He’s at The White Wym with his parents. That’s the only reason I was out of the room. That and-

He showed Jughead the syringe he was holding

FP: I’m going to Inject some medicine Into you. It will help lower your fever. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes slowly. FP tapped the syringe.

FP: It will sting a little

He Inserted the needle Into his boy’s left arm and emptied the liquid Into him. FP walked away then returned with more water; knowing his boy’s fever was still making him SO dehydrated. Jughead was shivering again and still sweaty. FP spent all day applying Icy towels to his boy’s forehead. FP had to whisper more comforting words cause Jughead tried to get the towel off every time. At 7PM Jughead slowly woke up to see himself tight In his dad’s arms. Jughead smiled and gently kissed his dad’s forehead; waking him up.

FP: How do you feel Juggie? Any better?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Do you need anything?

Jughead shook his head no

FP: Just some love from your dad right?(Smiled and laughed)

His boy nodded yes as he cuddled his head Into his dad’s chest more. 

Jughead: Yes please(Laughed lightly, clutching his dad’s shirt tightly)

He fell back asleep smiling. When Jughead woke up In the morning he noticed he was In the bed alone and he could smell breakfast and hear soft talking. Jughead slowly got out of the bed and walked Into the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Fangs sitting at the kitchen table.

FP: Jug! What the hell are you doing out of bed?! Bed now!

Jughead: Daddy, I just wanted breakfast(Whined)

FP: You can have It In bed! Fangs you finish the breakfast. I need to take someone back to bed.

He led his boy back to the bedroom and helped him back Into the bed. He tucked him In and took his temperature. It was still too high for FP’s liking. He started running his fingers through his boy’s hair; causing him to doze back off before Fangs could even bring Jughead his breakfast. At 11AM FP breathed relivly, his boy was finally completely better. FP took his boy and Fangs to Pops for lunch.

Jughead: Fangs, can I talk to you In private In the parking lot?

Fangs: Sure Jughead

They left FP alone In the booth and went Into the parking lot

Fangs: What’s up Jones?

Soon tears started to fill Jughead’s eyes

Fangs: Jones what’s wrong?!

Jughead: I just feel so guilty all the time! It was my stupid video that got you Into everything! It was my stupid video that hurt you!!(Sobbed hard)

Fangs: No no Jones-

Jughead crumbled to the ground sobbing hard. Fangs kneeled; wrapping his arms tight around one of his best friends and his leader’s kid.

Fangs: Oh Jones(Said sadly)

But soon Fangs realized Jughead wasn’t whacked with sobs, he was having a seizure! 

Fangs: Jones!

FP, who saw his son crumble to the ground through the window ran over.

FP: Fangs, what’s going on?! What happened?!

Fangs: He still feels guilty and responsible for everything that happened to me. He was just crying! I thought that’s all he was going to do, but now he’s having a seizure! 

FP: Lay him down and step aside 

Fangs did. FP quickly got on his knees and grabbed his boy’s head to keep him steady, cursing under his breath that he should have just went with Jughead and Fangs right away. FP kept Jughead’s head steady and prevented him from hurting himself even more throughout the seizures. When Jughead’s eyes opened a few minutes later he was looking directly Into his dad’s very concerned eyes above him. He felt the man’s hands In his hair stroking It softly, which was really nice considering the pounding headache he was feeling.

Jughead: Dad(Whispered weakly)

His dad stroked his fingers over his cheeks and slowly helped him sit up but pushing him down with a stern hand when he wanted to stand.

FP: Stay down. I’m carrying you to the car and getting you home. I want to check you for other Injuries before I decide you’re okay to stand up. Fangs, seeing how we already ordered our food can you please pick It up for us and bring It to the trailer?

Fangs: Of course FP

FP picked his boy up Into his arms and carried him to the truck. Once Inside the trailer he gently put his boy on the couch then grabbed what he needed to check his boy for Injuries and sat down next to him. FP held a penlight In his left hand. He lightly touched a finger under his boy’s chin as he shone the light In his eyes.

FP: Follow the light with your eyes

Jughead complained as he put his hands In front of his eyes. 

Jughead: This Is way too bright. What batteries did you put In this thing!?

After FP decided he looked with the light long enough he put It down and gently kissed his boy’s forehead.

FP: Do you have any pain?(Wrapped a blanket around his boy)

Jughead: Just a headache and generally sore.

FP: Do you want something to eat?

Jughead: Just an apple. Thank you daddy.

A few minutes later FP came back with a small bowl filled with apple pieces and sat down next to Jughead.

FP: Open up

Jughead smiled and rolled his eyes but complied, letting his dad feed him the apple. They kept up this routine until they ran out of apple pieces and cuddled up on the couch for a much needed nap. Later when they both slowly woke up FP sighed sadly.

FP: Sweetheart, we talked about this. If Kevin Keller picked someone else to film behind of scenes of Carrie Fangs would have ended up In the same boat either way. Please stop blaming yourself.

The next day Jughead was back at school. The first day of school without Betty was hard for both Jughead and Archie. But with the events of everything that happened they leaned on each other. After school as Jughead grabbed his stuff from his locker Kevin walked over to him.

Kevin: Your dad called our house this morning, told me what happened. Your dads right Jughead. None of the events of Carrie Is your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the one who wanted Carrie filmed. Look, neither of us could have seen the outcomes of filming Carrie. My dad has been helping me with my guilt too. Just like you I been going through seizures, nightmares, and crying. Just keep taking deep breaths and hang In there.

Jughead jumped on him with a hug

Jughead: Thank you Kevin

Kevin: Of course buddy

Jughead walked away. As soon as he walked Into the parking lot Jughead’s cell phone rang with an unknown number. Jughead answered. 

Penny: Hello Jughead. Funny story, the night Fangs got shot I was going to take you to hurt you for everything. But I hear Tall Boy beat me to It. I also hear you Northside buddy Andrews got hurt that day too. I’m still going to get my hands on you one way or another. The question Is, do I take Andrews and Fogarty with you?

Jughead: No! No please! You can have me! Just please, leave them alone! I will not lose them again!

Penny: Come straight to Fox Forrest. If you fight back at all your best friends will be hurt worse than before. And this time, they will not survive.

She hung up. Jughead took a shuddering deep breath and hopped on his motorcycle. By the time he got to the field where Penny and The Ghoulies were waiting It was dark out. 

Penny: I promised Malachi he could have some fun with you before I do.

Malachi walked over to Jughead and whispered softly Into his right ear.

Malachi: I’m going to cum In you so hard

Jughead’s eyes widen at his words as he forces Jughead to lay down and places his lips over Jughead’s In a soft kiss. Closing his eyes, Jughead forces himself to accept his embrace, letting Malachi’s hands run along his thighs, wrapping them around his firm waist. Malachi smiles and continues planting kisses along Jughead’s neck. He slowly removes Jughead’s shirt. Jughead covers his body, but Malachi takes Jughead’s hands and places them on his Malachi’s chest. 

Malachi: Remove my clothes and kiss my body. Remember what happens to your precious Northsider and Fangs If you don’t.

Jughead takes a shuddering breath and runs his hands along Malachi’s stomach. Jughead’s forces himself to begin to trace Malachi’s body with his soft lips and tongue, earning small pants and moans from Malachi as Jughead removes Malachi’s clothes. Malachi slowly slides off Jughead’s pants, kissing and lightly nipping at Jughead’s thighs as he goes. Malachi sits In awe of Jughead’s young beauty and removes Jughead’s boxers, revealing his painfully hard length. 

Malachi: Straddle me now!

Jughead slowly crawls up his body until he Is straddling him; his body held tightly In his arms. Slowly he lowers Jughead onto him, his length hitting every nerve, a high whimper escapes Jughead’s mouth. Malachi lifts his hips deeper Into him, Jughead’s body taking In his whole length. Jughead feels dizzy, as Malachi slowly bounces Jughead In his lap. The pace quickens as does He plants hard kisses on the back of Jughead’s neck. He holds Jughead’s hips firm as he thrusts Into him harder than before. A few more thrusts they both cry out a hard orgasm. Jughead whined and whimpered and sobbed beneath him as Malachi began to pull back, then moved back In, rolling his hips slowly as he went. Malachi slid In deeper, until his hips were flush with Jughead’s hole, his hands gripping The Serpent’s hips. Malachi thrusted Into Jughead with Increasing force, speed and Intensity. The movement forced a loud, breathy whine from Jughead, a sound which only repeated with every furious thrust. Skin slapping against skin, Malachi dug fingernails Into Jughead’s hip hard enough to bruise. The Serpent was hot and tight, and the sobs, whimpers and whines that trickled from his mouth were music to Malachi’s ears. Malachi ran his tongue along Jughead’s jaw and started teething at his neck. Jughead whimpered as Malachi licked a stripe from the juncture of his neck and shoulder to just below his ear. 

Malachi: You make such lovely noises Jones

He mimicked the motion on the opposite side of his neck. His mouth went to Jughead’s breasts, running his tongue over the valley between them and to Jughead’s right nipple. He suckled; making Jughead whimper and whine. It was two hours later when FP received a phone call from Penny to come pick up his “Little brat.” When FP arrived to the field with Sweet Pea they saw Jughead’s body was died red; from laying In a pool of blood.

FP: Jug!(Rushed over to him)

Jughead’s eyes slowly opened; filled with love and pain

Jughead: Daddy-

FP: Shh. It’s okay, don’t talk

Jughead passed right back out as his dad gently kissed his forehead.

FP: Jug?! Jug?! Please Jug!

Sweet Pea: Hurry, let’s get him to the hospital!

FP quickly picked his boy up Into his arms; FP’s tears falling Into his boy’s hair. Two hours later Jughead jumped awake In his hospital bed crying out for Archie and Fangs.

FP: Shh. Save your strength son. Everything’s going to be okay. Fangs Is In the lobby with the other Serpents and Archie Is In a hospital room with his dad. It turns out there are two Black Hoods. One of them being Hal Cooper who Is now In jail. He was the one who shot Fred at Pops. While you were protecting your friends Hal shot Fred again, this time In the left shoulder. Fred Is going to be just fine.

Tears started running down Jughead’s face

Jughead: I was just trying to protect Fangs like before. And Archie too. I’m sorry da-

FP: Shh, baby boy. Everything’s going to be okay. Go back to sleep son, It will help. I love you baby.

He kissed his forehead. 

Jughead: I want to see Fangs and Archie

His dad started continuously running his fingers through his hair. 

FP: Not yet sweetheart, when you’re feeling better. Just rest now.

Jughead: Will you tell them I asked for them?

FP: Of course Juggie. Sleep now.

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead as Jughead fell Into deep sleep. His boy looked so frail; covered In bandages. After an hour he started mumbling In his sleep; trapped In a dream. His dad’s voice soothed him a little.

FP: It’s okay sweetheart, I’m right hare

Jughead: D-Don’t hurt them! P-Please!(Mumbled)

FP: It’s okay baby, It’s okay. Fangs Is safe. Archie and his dad are safe. Daddies right here kiddo.

Jughead jumped awake, a scream tearing at his throat. Cold sweat dripped down his neck. His vision was blurry with an onslaught of tears. His body shook violently as he tried to make sense of something, anything. His breathing came In gasps and labored breaths. Jughead’s stomach lurched, and he covered his tear-stained face with his hands. Jughead heard his dad come closer, felt the mattress dip when FP sat down next to him. FP gently wrapped his arms around the shaking mess that his boy was and pulled him close. Jughead buried his face In his dad’s left shoulder, encircling his arms around his dad’s torso tightly. He continued to sob. His dad tugged him closer to his chest.

FP: Hey, I'm right here. It's alright Juggie. You're alright.

Jughead’s breathing picked up again, as the nightmare played over again In his mind. He let out an loud sob, gripping his dad’s shirt tighter In his fists. He shook hard. FP kissed the top of his head. Jughead buried his face between his dad’s neck and shoulder, and FP proceeded to press chaste kisses all over his boy’s head. He rubbed soothing circles Into his boy’s back.

FP: I'll always be right here baby boy

He left a long kiss on his boy’s cheek; falling Into deep sleep himself as he held his baby tight In his arms.


End file.
